


Finding Peace

by lasairfhiona



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth goes to church</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

He was a God and country kind of man.  He served in the military and from there the FBI.  He believed in justice and insuring that it was served.  Sometimes he needed the peace he found in the church. Which is why he was here tonight, on Christmas eve.

He sat at the back of the church doing all the required moves, standing when needed, kneeling at the appropriate times, but he didn't take part in the service so to speak.  Instead he listened to the hymns, the Christmas carols, the Father's sermon about the meaning of Christmas.  He felt the peace the words and the music brought him.  


End file.
